A domino love story
by Firefist420
Summary: This story is female yuugi x yami atem male love story I'm publishing this short one chapter as a preview to see what people think out my story me and my girlfriend are writing this story together she's writing everything that has to due with the female characters and I'm writing everything to due with the male characters


The words that are not parentheses are when yuugi is speaking. And when there are words in parentheses without a name before it is when the narrator is talking.

This story follows the lives of

Yuugi muto age 12 gender female

Yami atem age 12 gender male ( yuugi's boyfriend )

Joseiphene wheeler age 15 gender female ( seto's girlfriend )

Tristan tailor age 15 gender male

Tea Gardner age 17 gender female ( Tristan's girlfriend)

Ryou bakura age 14 gender female

Bakura atem age 14 gender male. ( ryou's boyfriend )

Seto kaiba age 18 gender male

Mokuba kaiba age 11 gender male

Solomon muto age 75 gender male

Kiamaru muto age 35 gender male ( yuugi's father )

Kitana muto age 32. Gender female ( yuugi's mother )

Aknamkanon atem age 37 gender male ( yami's father )

Yukari atem age 29 gender female ( yami's mother )

Our story starts in the town of domino Japan.

In a small bedroom above the main floor of the kame game shop. A young lady awakes from a deep sleep. This young lady is the heroine of our story yuugi muto. Today's gonna be a good day I have great friends an awesome boyfriend and I'm the queen of games. Life couldn't be more perfect. Kitana ( Yuugi! Breakfast is ready and yami is waiting downstairs for you ). Ok mom I'll be right down just gotta take a shower and get dressed. ( ok she'll be down in like half an hour I hope that's ok with you yami ) yami ( that's fine kitana and thank you for I see where yuugi gets her cooking skills these breakfast wraps are awesome and this coffee is delicious everything is so tasty ) kitana ( your very welcome yami but trust me if you want something good you should try my husbands cooking sometime he's Even better at cooking than me or yuugi.) ok what should I wear today skirt or dress hmm ok I'll wear the skirt and shirt yami bought me for my birthday. I love how yami knows just what to get me to make me feel cute. Ok all dressed just gotta brush my hair and tie it in a ponytail or maybe mom can braid it for me. A few minutes later down stairs hy mom can you braid my hair for me before I leave for school. Kitana ( of course sweetie just let finish making you breakfast . Wait I have a better idea for your hair how we put in little pigtails it would be way cuter than a simple braid ). eeekk that is a great idea let me go get the two ribbons that yami bought me for my birthday. Kitana ( okay sweetie I'll have your breakfast on the table when you get back down stairs.) thanks mommy I love you your the best. Kitana ( no problem sweetie I love taking care of beautiful daughter. ) Awe mom your embarrassing me in front of yami your gonna make me blush if you keep talking so sweetly to me mom. Yami ( hahaha I think it's adorable the way you and your mom get along its so sweet.) oh yami you are the best boyfriend ever promise you'll never leave me ok. Yami ( of course I would never leave you I love you to much to leave my beautiful angel you make life worth living you make my sun rise and my moon shine brighter than the brightest jewel. ) eeekk yami that is the sweetest most loving thing you've ever said to me I love you you yami. Yami ( I love you to yuugi your the most important person in my life. I love you even more than the brightest sunrise. ) awe! Yami. (the two share a passionate kiss before yuugi runs up stairs to get her ribbons for her hair) ok mom I got my ribbons can you put my hair in pigtails for me. Kitana ( ok sweetie sit down and let me put your beautiful raven colored hair in two adorable little pigtails. Ok all done and it's adorable. ) thanks mom hey after I get home from school could we go shopping and maybe get our nails done I think it would be fun spending time together before you and dad go away on your business trip. Kitana ( Sounds like a plan sweetie now you and yami run along to school or your gonna be late. Oh don't forget your lunch or your backpack. Good bye have a great day at school I love you. ) love you too mom you have a great day too and I'll be home at 2:30 so be ready to leave when I get home from school okay. Kitana ( sure thing sweetie. )


End file.
